1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for driving a rear curtain and a power trunk, and more particularly to a structure for unifying a motor for use with a rear curtain and a power trunk, which is able to selectively drive a rear curtain or a power trunk using a single motor and an electromagnetic clutch, thereby reducing the production cost and weight of a vehicle and improving the ease of assembly and marketability of a power trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes a rear glass to secure a driver's rear vision and passenger comfort. However, when a substantial amount of direct sunlight passes through the rear glass, the interior temperature of the vehicle increases and passengers are subjected to glare. In addition, the rear glass is equipped with a rear curtain to protect passengers' privacy and block the sunlight. A rear curtain is classified into a motor-operated type, which is driven by a motor and button manipulation, and a hand-operated type, which is manually raised by a passenger and is locked on a hook mounted to the upper frame of a door.
Meanwhile, a trunk room is generally located at the rear of a vehicle, and may contain and store various items such as luggage, emergency repair tools, a spare tire, a first-aid kit for use in traffic accidents, etc., and a trunk lid is provided to cover the trunk room. The trunk lid is locked or unlocked by a trunk locking mechanism, and is equipped with a hinge device, by which the trunk lid may be lifted up with a minimal force when unlocked by the trunk locking mechanism. Recently, a power trunk has been developed that may be automatically opened and closed by an electric motor when a driver manipulates a switch while sitting in the driver's seat, and the application thereof is gradually increasing due to the development of luxury vehicles having extra features.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating the rear portion of a vehicle equipped with a conventional motor-operated rear curtain device and power trunk device according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor-operated rear curtain device includes a curtain motor 12 connected to and driven by the electric power supply of the vehicle, and a rear curtain 10 made of fabric and connected to the curtain motor via a curtain wire 14 to be raised and lowered.
A conventional power trunk device includes a trunk motor 22 mounted to the rear portion of the body of the vehicle, and a driving unit 24 connected to the trunk motor and including a plate, a gas lifter, gears, a link mechanism, etc. to open and close a trunk lid 20 provided at the rear of the vehicle. However, the conventional rear curtain device and the conventional power trunk device are independent systems that are driven separately by the curtain motor 12 and the trunk motor 22, which increases the production cost and weight of the vehicle. Further, the conventional power trunk device has problems in that the process of assembling the driving unit is complex and the opening and closing performance is deteriorated due to the gas lifter not firmly supporting the trunk lid in a variety of environmental temperatures.
The information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.